


Hatsukoi

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black2 & White2 | Pokemon Black2 and White2 Versions
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Secret Admirer, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kyouhei met Black was in Nimbasa, and he immediately became the Hero of Kyouhei's Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatsukoi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiirito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiirito).



> Prompt was 'Blacksquaredshipping, their first coincidental meeting'. I was promised eternal love in exchange for this fic.

Even if it was a children’s show, Kyouhei watched The Adventures of Pokemon Trainer Black every day. It was a very gimmicky show, and for some reason Team Plasma wanted to steal Black’s oshawott and just ignored his reshiram as well as announcing themselves with a rhyming motto, and Black was clearly played by a girl but that wasn’t the point. Hyu laughed at him, Mom laughed and called it cute, but they didn’t know that Kyouhei knew Black personally for real, as in he’d met him in a magical moment in Nimbasa.

Mom had decided to forgo the usual peaceful summer vacation in favour of one that Kyouhei would actually enjoy. And he had, very much, because theme parks were cool. It would’ve been more fun if he’d had his own pokemon so he could battle, but watching the battles had been fun too. Watching the battles was how he met Black.

Black was amazing. He had strategy, he had style, and his record at the Battle Subway suggested he’d never lost. And to top it all off, after winning against the Subway Masters, Black had walked over to Kyouhei and casually greeted, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Kyouhei said. “Awesome battles.”

Black smiled like he’d never heard any compliment of the sort before. “You think so? Thanks.” He sat next to Kyouhei. “Why don’t you join in?”

“Oh, I don’t have any pokemon,” Kyouhei muttered. “Two year’s time, my mum says.”

“That sucks,” Black sympathetically said. “Um, but it’ll be good when you do get them. Pokemon, I mean. I’m still new to it, I’ve only been a Trainer for a few months, but, yeah, I’m sure you’ll be great.”

Kyouhei was going to be great. He’d decided it in that moment.

“Anyway, wanna go on the Ferris wheel?” Black asked.

That Ferris wheel ride cemented it. Black was awesome, and Kyouhei wanted the right to kiss him. It wasn’t surprising at all when he turned out to save the world from Team Plasma, and be the Hero of Truth (Hero of Kyouhei’s Heart, more like) and Kyouhei wondered why anybody wouldn’t want to watch a series based on the life and times of Black. Even a lame gimmicky cartoon.

In just a few weeks, Kyouhei would be old enough to get his own pokemon. Mom was friends with Juniper, and Kyouhei was hoping to start with an oshawott. Surely if he travelled all over Unova, at some point, he’d find Black again. And Kyouhei was sure this time, he’d make as big an impression on Black as Black had on him during their last meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about 20 minutes to write.


End file.
